Humanly imppossible
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Logan was gawking with his mouth open. A bit of drool slipping from the corner of his mouth. He swallowed hard and played the video once more taking in the details thinking of the possibilities. JAGAN SLASH - dirty very dirty - you've been warned!


**Author's notes:**

**I saw this video the other day - the video Logan's watching *blushes bright red* (I have to research to be a good writer, don't judge me!) - and now this happened inside of my brain.**

**I hope you guys like it. Let me know either way.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

Logan stood in the middle of the bed staring unblinkingly at his computer screen. His brain couldn't process what he was seeing. His "junior" was standing up for attention at the view, but his brain could not really process as to how it was even humanly possible for such a thing to happen.

He replayed the video. Twice. And still it seemed impossible. But there was the video proving it was possible. Some guy was actually using his own endowment to crudely fuck his own ass. And Logan was gawking with his mouth open. A bit of drool slipping from the corner of his mouth. He swallowed hard and played the video once more taking in the details thinking of the possibilities.

By the end of the video Logan's mind was made up. After all, it could be a very useful trick when James would be away at work. He watched closely and saw the young man was only half hard when achieving such amazing task. He realized he was half hard himself, so, Logan thought of trying it himself. He shifted off the bed and got himself naked kneeling on the bed in front of his laptop.

Excitement ran through his blood just thinking of what he was about to try. He reached for the lube in his nightstand and made quick work of dribbling some onto his fingers to quickly, rashly open himself up, a rather loud and uncontrolled moan leaving his lips when his fingers brushed against his own prostate. His eyes rolled back in his head as he allowed himself a couple more brushes before pulling his own fingers out and going on with "the main event".

He grabbed the base of his cock and pumped himself once, twice. Adrenaline kept pumping through his blood, his heat booming in his chest as he bent himself slowly backwards. It felt weird. A bit painful. But not in a bad way. He slowly pushed himself further back with a little moan when his head hit his throbbing entrance. His eyes snapped open to the maximum as he realized he could actually bend that much. A little moan left Logan's lips again and he pushed a bit harder further back.

His sensitive head breached his anal muscles a little and Logan mewled at the feeling of being squeezed at the same time as being opened. He bit his lower lip and pushed himself further. His head slipped completely inside.

"Oh, God!" Logan full on gasped his eyes squeezing tightly. "Oh, dear God…" He whispered softly moving himself a little and pushing further back until he was fully sheeted inside of… himself. Logan squeezed his anal walls a little and made himself moan again.

"Now I know…" Logan whispered. He now knew why James was obsessed with his ass and why his boyfriend would tell him every single time that he was so tight it made him burst. Logan himself felt like bursting – being stretched and filled while being constricted in a velvety hot vice like grip was driving him insane.

He pulled out a little until only his head was buried inside of himself then pushed right back in moaning up a storm. It felt amazing. Painful due to the unnatural angle of his manhood, yet amazing, delicious. So Logan focused on the delicious side of everything he felt.

He repeated the movement and mewled quietly, to himself. Another little movement. And another. Another moan. Logan picked up the pace. It felt so good Logan didn't separate what he felt anymore. He lost track of reality.

One hand moved to cup his balls and play with them while the other kept moving his erection inside of himself until it all became too much, too much for him to bare, to understand, to feel and he exploded inside of himself with a rather loud shout of pleasure that barely registered through the rush of blood in his own ears.

"Oh, dear Lord…" Logan mewled as he fell face first onto the bed, his manhood slipping out of his dripping hole. He felt dirty, filthy, but oh so sated and deliciously limp that he actually didn't even bother moving to clean himself up.

888

The next time James was away and Logan felt horny he used his newly acquired self-satisfaction skill. It was useful. More than useful. And it kind of became Logan's secret whenever-I'm-alone-and-horny little secret. He never told James about it, feeling rather ashamed of it.

Until one day.

888

One day, when James came back home early from his business trip, trying to surprise his boyfriend. He opened the front door to their apartment only to have his ears filled with Logan's lustful moans and mewls.

James' jaw dropped immediately thinking that Logan was fucking someone else. Hurt took over his being but the very next second it was replaced by pure rage as he took the first step to their bedroom. The rage faded away, dissipated into nothing the very second James' eyes landed on the image of Logan sitting on all fours in the middle of their bed, his nose buried in James' pillow, his ass perfectly exposed to James' greedy eyes and his perfect dick shoved deeply inside of his own perfect, tight little ass.

James watched transfixed as Logan fucked himself and moaned like a little bitch while doing so. His pants became more and more constricting by the second but James couldn't find the strength to move or do anything really. Even breathing became hard. As hard as his now painful erection.

"Mmm, fuck, James…" Logan moaned into James' pillow.

It broke James out of his daze. He just ripped the clothing off of his overheated body and moved like a lion on the pray to the bed, biting back a moan of his own seeing Logan slowly but surely get close to his finish.

"Logan…" He whispered, kneeling on the bed behind his boyfriend. Logan shivered and stilled. His head turned back, eyes wide with fear, pupils dilated with arousal, lips red from how much he'd bit down on them.

"James… it's… it's not… I can…" Logan stuttered, his body going rigid, his dick still buried deep inside of himself.

James placed a gentle hand on Logan's ass, gently kneading. "Beautiful." James whispered bending down to kiss Logan's parted and frozen lips. James kissed him until Logan finally replied moaning lightly into their united lips.

"I missed you." Logan finally replied with a mewl.

James shifted again moving back on the bed. "Show me." Logan bit his lower lip redness coloring his cheeks. James caressed his ass cheeks. "Show me, Loges, show me." He whispered huskily.

Logan swallowed hard and nodded before turning into James' pillow, eyes closed tightly. James caressed his ass cheeks again, kneading just a little. Logan moaned and moved slightly mewling quietly making James want to burst with lust and need. Logan let out another small sound and moved again.

It was so much for James to take. He needed to do something. Needed to touch and kiss and feel. He felt as if Logan was leaving him out of the fun, so he bent down and ran his tongue over the exposed part of Logan's shaft.

"Oh, fuck, James, mmmm…" Logan mewled, giving James more confidence. Logan moved again and James licked at the side of his dick, right at the base of his ball sack. "God, James, please stop, ngh… I can't… ngh…" Logan moaned.

James shivered at the sound of Logan's voice. He stood on his knees and pushed his dick right next to Logan's, into it. "I want you so bad, baby…" James whispered while holding back a shiver of desire when his precum smeared all over Logan's bent over dick.

"Then take me." Logan turned his head to look at James over his shoulder. James froze.

"Baby…"

"Do it." Logan mewled, pushing back against James to emphasize his words further.

James shivered. He looked down at Logan's eyes and saw no doubt so he nodded a little before looking down at Logan's dick, still shoved inside of himself. A little moan left James' parted lips at the mere thought of being inside of Logan.

James moved off the bed and grabbed the lube from the nightstand where Logan had placed it. He made quick work of slicking himself up under Logan's greedy gaze and climbed back onto the bed, behind Logan.

"God, James, hurry up!" Logan demanded. "I'm about to burst if you don't do it now!"

That gave James the self confidence he needed. He shoved his forefinger inside of Logan, next to his oh so hard dick, moving it around a little. Logan moaned loudly and moved back up against James' finger. Soon James added another finger and Logan only moaned louder and louder with his every move.

Seeing as Logan was basically begging for it, James pulled his fingers out earning himself a displeased sound from his boyfriend, and pushed his rock hard dick inside of his love. Logan arched his back in pain and pleasure constricting around both James and himself and James only moaned at the tightness, at the warmth, at the novelty of it all. He stilled as best he could, trying to allow Logan time to adjust.

Logan didn't want that though. He pulled himself out a little, brushing against James' head in the process. It was like a lightning through James' blood, it destroyed his self control and made him snap his hips into Logan's welcoming body.

Logan moaned loudly. "Yes…." He hissed, moving again. "More!" Logan demanded and James had to comply, he simply had too. He snapped his hips into Logan again, harder this time, deeper now.

"Oh, God, Logan…" James threw his head back closing his eyes, letting go of sanity, fucking into Logan with everything he had. Logan moaned and mewled and met him thrust for thrust. And everything turned into a haze of movement and erotic sounds and them being one.

Then Logan came. Shouting James' name at the top of his lungs. Filling himself with hot warm seed, making James glide smoother, deeper inside of him, his walls squeezing them closer together with his every spasm.

James felt as if he'd reached Nirvana, pounding into Logan with every last ounce of strength he possessed, making Logan's spent dick fall out and leave all that room just for him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." James panted with his every thrust, English language now completely erased from his mind, except for that one word and Logan's sweet name.

He came hard, moaning out the last two words he remembered in life, spilling himself into Logan, feeling how their seeds were mixing together. Nothing had ever felt this good. Nothing had ever made him feel this high.

James snapped his hips into Logan one last time before collapsing on top of his boyfriend, painting like a mad man, trying to get some air into his burning lungs.

Logan shifted slightly under him but James had no strength left to move. Logan settled under the bulk of James' chest, finding a comfortable position for them both, and sighed happily before drifting off to sleep. James felt his breathing even out. He allowed Logan to sleep a little before pulling himself out and settling back down over him, not caring about the mess they'd made and how sticky they would be when they'd wake up. He sighed placing his cheek in between Logan's shoulder blades and drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

**Author's notes: **

**My reviewers have been asking me "is this even possible", "is this a real thing" and I gotta say - YES! Yes it is! Don't ask me how, cause I don't get it, but I swear to God I saw a video of this. I may have a dirty mind but not THAT dirty to come up with self-ass-fucking or whatever the technical term for this is! :))  
**

**Like I said in the beginning I just gave Logan the same video I saw and well this happened. :))**

**Anyway, emmm - please leave me your thoughts - I always always enjoy them - the reviews!**

**Love,**

**Emy**


End file.
